


Nerves

by ravenousravishing



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Alan & Edith Are Ghost Nerds, Alan Goes Too AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Friendship, Gen, Ghost Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenousravishing/pseuds/ravenousravishing
Summary: A short conversation between Alan and Edith after she has a scare in the Hall.





	Nerves

The curtains of Alderdale Hall were elegant, made of thick embroidered fabric. Subtle repairs made here and there that told you how old they were, their patterns painfully out of fashion.

Beautiful, dated, and falling apart.

Alan pulled back one of the curtains, looking out at the fields of barren grass. The world rolled down away from the Hall, trees off in the distance. This was the wrong window, but there were some you could see faint trails of smoke from the town.

Boots chilled from the floor, Alan turned back around to face the room.

The master bedroom of the Hall, Sharpe and Edith's bedroom; full of heirloom furniture, a four poster bed piled with thick and patched blankets. There were cobwebs in the corners, and the heavy desk was coated in dust except where Edith's typewriter sat.

"Thomas says the grounds are gorgeous in the summer," Edith said, curled up in her chair by the fireplace. Her slippered feet were tucked under her, thick green day robe pulled close.

"How are your hands?" Alan asked, coming to Edith's side.

She held out her hands, wrists so pale. Her hands shook slightly, but wouldn't rattle her teacup.

"Lucille says it's being in a strange place," Edith said quietly, "that my mind and body just need time to adjust."

Alan 'hmm'ed, taking a seat across from Edith in her chair's partner.

"Edith, tell me again, what you saw."

"A woman, Alan. There... might... have been a woman in the elevator. Again."

Edith looked at Alan with her bright eyes, her jaw set. She gripped her robe even tighter, looking away quickly. "No one works here besides the groundsman, Alan; Thomas said he stays somewhere else, stays out of the house. Lucille was across the house, in the library."

"This house is old, Edith," Alan leaned forward and clasped his hands, "and y- the family has lived here even longer."

"What are you saying, Alan?" Edith leaned towards him.

"We should get a camera. Remember the photos I showed you, the day I came back?"

Edith smiled, sitting up straighter.

"You want to take ghost portraits."

**Author's Note:**

> Someday... someday I'm gonna write a fic where Alan goes to the hall too... I have actual notes for that fic.


End file.
